


Learning the Ropes

by tray_la_la



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Age Disparity: 44/37/16 - Freeform, D/s, Femdom, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tray_la_la/pseuds/tray_la_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer before Teddy's last year at Hogwarts, and he's gone to Egypt to ogle Bill learn about curse breaking. Fleur and Bill have a different kind of instruction in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning the Ropes

~

Teddy ducked his head and took another swig of his drink. He tried his best to block out the rest of the bar, but he couldn't manage to quiet his inner monologue. He _knew_ he ought to have changed his hair before he left – no one had blue hair in Egypt – but it was too late to do anything now. And besides, he'd wanted Bill to recognize him; it had been a few years since Teddy had seen him. Still, he felt like an idiot.

He drummed his fingers against the bar, trying to ignore the incessant whispers all around him, until the bartender shot him a dirty look and he snatched his hand away. He grabbed his drink and headed for an empty table in the back, making sure to keep his head down. If this was Egypt, Teddy wasn't sure he was all that impressed.

He settled into the side of the booth facing the door and stared at his drink; already half gone, and he'd only been there ten minutes. Teddy groaned. He was nervous, and bored, but he didn't want to drink too much. He needed to prove to Bill he was serious about curse breaking. Not to mention the minor detail that Bill was fit as fuck, and Teddy needed his wits about him so he didn't make an arse out of himself. Not like that time three Christmases ago.

The memory made Teddy blush, and just then Bill stepped into the bar, taking a quick look around. Teddy silently groaned, willing his cheeks back to normal. He was certainly off to a great start. He plastered a smile on his face and waved his hand in the air to try to catch Bill's attention. Bill spotted him a moment later and grinned, and Teddy's stomach did a little flip.

Teddy watched as Bill made his way across the bar. He looked even better than Teddy remembered: his long, red hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and Teddy caught a flash of the earring Molly hated so much. Bill's skin was tawny from the sun, but Teddy could still make out the freckles dotted along his exposed arms. And those arms… Teddy squirmed in his seat. Bill was pure lean muscle, and experience had shown that Teddy had a very hard time keeping his eyes off Bill's bare skin.

Bill slid into the booth opposite Teddy and Teddy felt himself blushing again. "Teddy," Bill grinned. "Good to see you. It's been too long." He reached across the table and clapped Teddy on the shoulder, nearly knocking him sideways.

Teddy righted himself and smiled lopsidedly, his arm tingling slightly where Bill had touched him. "Nice to see you, too, Uncle Bill. And thanks for letting me visit. I'm really excited to learn more about curse breaking."

Bill slung an arm over the back of the booth and smiled at Teddy. There was something almost predatory to it and Teddy's stomach clenched uncomfortably. "It's no problem at all, Teddy. We're happy to have you. But, please, quit it with the uncle act." Bill winked. "We're both men here."

Teddy nodded dumbly, trying not to get too excited that Bill had referred to him as a man. Bill chuckled. "Let's get out of here, yeah? Fleur's excited to see you too." Teddy blinked. Aunt Fleur. Right.

Bill paid for Teddy's drink and Teddy couldn't help feeling like a bit of a child again. He reminded himself that Bill had called him a man – an equal – and silently chastised himself for over-thinking everything. As usual. He needed to quit it if he was going to make it through this visit with his dignity intact.

~

Fifteen minutes later, he and Bill arrived at the house, a rickety old structure on a narrow dirt road that wasn't at all what Teddy had been expecting. Bill glanced over at Teddy as they pulled the car into the driveway – another first for Teddy – and laughed. "We like to keep it simple down here," he said, slamming the car door shut. "But you'd be amazed at what Fleur can do with Wizarding space."

"We're back," Bill called out as they stepped through the front door into a huge sitting room. Teddy looked around. From what he could see, the entire house was decorated in the same style as Shell Cottage – clearly Fleur's touch. Bill, with his bright red ponytail and worn-thin clothing, looked out of place amongst all the porcelain and pale blue chintz.

Bill flopped down on the sofa and patted the seat next to him, smiling up at Teddy. Teddy gave him a clumsy smile in return and sat down next to Bill, positioning himself as far away as possible without appearing rude. Bill grinned and scooted a few inches closer, slinging an arm around Teddy's shoulder and squeezing. "Nice, huh?"

Teddy nodded, trying to look anywhere but directly at Bill; he could feel the distance between them like a tangible thing, and the overwhelming urge to lean into him was making Teddy dizzy. He was saved when Fleur breezed into the room, arms spread wide in welcome. 'Teddy!" she exclaimed, moving toward the couch. Teddy fought with the over-soft cushions to push himself up off the couch and awkwardly accept her embrace, complete with two kisses to the cheek.

Teddy sat back down a moment later, blushing from the over-affectionate display, as Fleur perched on the arm of the couch to Bill's other side, her crossed legs dangling a few inches from the floor. She was wearing light blue robes, and with her long, blonde hair and sparkling smile, Teddy thought she could easily pass for one of the porcelain figurines positioned around the room.

"Victoire is visiting Gabrielle in France for the summer," Fleur said, addressing Teddy. "So we don't have to worry about keeping her entertained; Egypt is no place for a young girl." She smiled down at Bill, her hand reaching out to finger his ponytail. "We can focus all our attentions on our guest, yes?" Bill nodded up at her, his face filled with so much adoration Teddy had to look away, fighting another blush. Fleur's tinkling laughter drew back his gaze. She smiled. "We are making you uncomfortable, Teddy?"

Teddy spluttered for a moment, his cheeks burning. "No, not at all, I just- I didn't want to-"

Bill squeezed Teddy's shoulder, cutting him off. "Don't worry, Ted. She's just messing with you." Teddy looked up at Fleur, who was grinning at him teasingly, and he felt both embarrassed and relieved. Bill chuckled. "She just can't help herself sometimes."

Fleur tugged on Bill's ponytail until his face looked up into hers, and his lips parted as their eyes locked, his quickening breath loud in the empty sitting room. Teddy's gut tightened at the blatant display.

Fleur's lips quirked. "Not when it comes to my handsome husband, no," she said before she pressed her mouth to Bill's, her fingers twisting in his hair until her fist rested at his nape. Bill groaned, mouth automatically opening under hers, and Teddy watched as Fleur's tongue slipped between his lips to lick at the inside of his mouth.

Teddy's cock twitched and he subtly shifted positions on the couch, issuing a silent entreaty for his body to behave itself. But Bill was making _noises_, little whimpers into Fleur's mouth as she kissed him wetly, and Teddy was about a second away from a full-blown erection when Fleur finally pulled away.

Teddy let out a sigh of relief and Fleur shot him a knowing smile, but Bill's eyes stayed on her, his chest still heaving. A quick glance at his crotch was enough to know Bill hadn't been similarly successful in staving off arousal, and Teddy's mouth went dry at the thick outline tenting Bill's trousers. He could feel his own cock stirring to life again when Fleur's voice cut through his thoughts.

"You don't like girls, Teddy, yes?" she asked, a small smiling playing on her lips, head titled to the side as she awaited his reply. Panic surged hot and bright in Teddy's chest, and he was sure he was mere moments from bursting into flames. He glanced at Bill, hoping for some sign that Fleur was kidding, but Bill was looking at him with an intensity Teddy had never seen before. Which only made him more nervous.

"I, uh. It's- Well, the thing is-" Teddy let out a long breath and looked away, his shoulders sagging. "No, I don't." Bill's arm settled around his shoulders again and Teddy felt the familiar tightening in his gut, and he cursed himself for getting excited when Bill was clearly trying to comfort him. He turned back to them, smiling weakly, and was surprised to see Bill staring at him with that same intensity. Fleur smiled.

"But you like my husband, yes? I've seen you." It wasn't a question, and once again images from Christmas at the Burrow came rushing back to Teddy: the way he'd followed Bill around like a lovesick school girl, back before he'd sorted everything out. He ducked his head as heat flooded his cheeks, indicting him as effectively as any answer. Fleur laughed, and Teddy couldn't bring himself to meet her eye.

Teddy heard fabric rustle before he felt the couch dip as Fleur sat down beside him. Her breath was hot against his face as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Shhh, Teddy, there's no need to feel embarrassed. My Bill likes boys." Teddy's head jerked up. He was sure Fleur was teasing him again, but her smile was sincere. His heart started to pound, but he couldn't muster the courage to look at Bill for further confirmation. "It's true," she whispered. "And he wants you, too, Teddy."

Teddy's mouth fell open, his throat tightening and making it hard for him to breathe. He was positive the blood rushing in his ears was causing him to hear things. "That Christmas," Fleur went on. "You were so young, but he was interested, even then. He saw the way you looked at him, and he wondered. Just look if you don't believe me."

Teddy could barely swallow around the lump in his throat as he turned to face Bill, his skin brushing against the arm still wrapped around his shoulders and making him shiver.

Bill's eyes were on him and Teddy gasped at the hunger plain on his face. He was touching himself roughly over his trousers and Teddy whimpered before he could stop himself, his cock already hard in his trousers. The touch of Fleur's lips to his ear made him jump. "I told you, Teddy."

"Ted," Bill said gruffly, and Teddy's cock throbbed. "Is this okay?" Teddy nodded furiously, incapable of speech as he watched the progress of Bill's hand moving over his prick.

"Let us get more comfortable, yes?" Fleur said as she stood and disappeared from the room. Teddy nodded again, not realizing he'd failed to move from the couch until Bill offered him a hand. Teddy accepted it dumbly and sparks flew up his arm at the feel of Bill's palm warm and solid around his.

Bill pulled him to his feet but didn't move away. "You ready, Ted?"

Teddy looked up into Bill's face. His heart was beating so fast he worried he'd pass out, but he forced himself to answer. "Yes," he croaked.

Bill grinned. "Good, then let's go."

~

Teddy stood awkwardly in the open doorway as Bill crawled onto the bed on all fours and took a seat. He looked up at Teddy and grinned, patting a spot next to him just as he had done earlier on the couch. Except now there was more to Bill's smile. Teddy could see the _want_ written all over Bill's face, though he was still having trouble accepting that it was there because of him.

Teddy looked around. Fleur appeared to have been directing the show, but she seemed to have disappeared. He debated suggesting they wait for her, but dismissed the idea as ridiculous. Besides, Fleur wasn't Teddy's wife.

Teddy climbed onto the bed and plopped down awkwardly beside Bill. Their thighs pressed together from knee to hip and Teddy felt a rush of heat in his belly. His eyes dropped to Bill's crotch and he could see that Bill was still hard. His stomach clenched in anticipation. He was going to get to _see_ Bill, to touch him.

Teddy looked up to find Bill's eyes on him.

"Ted." Bill's voice was even rougher than before, and sparks of excitement shot through Teddy as a warm, calloused hand wrapped around the back of his neck. "Ted," Bill said again, eyes boring into Teddy's, and for a moment Teddy thought his spine might actually melt. Bill pressed their lips together roughly and Teddy moaned, his lips parting. Bill licked hungrily at the inside of Teddy's mouth, his other hand cupping Teddy's jaw to direct the kiss, and Teddy lost himself in the feel of Bill's mouth as their tongues slid hotly together.

"I knew you two would be beautiful together."

Bill pulled away, but he didn't take his hands from Teddy's face, and they both turned to where Fleur stood in the doorway. Teddy's mouth fell open. Beside him, Bill groaned.

Fleur was decked out in silky, cream-colored lingerie, complete with sheer, lace-topped stockings held up by a complicated set of straps. But Teddy had no interest in all that. The black harness she wore over the ensemble was what captured his attention. Specifically, the large plastic cock jutting from between her hips. Teddy gulped. He'd never seen a strap-on before, and this one looked… well, _huge_.

Fleur sauntered inside, cock bobbing in front of her, and Bill whimpered, releasing Teddy's face as he moved to the edge of the bed. Fleur smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, laughing when Bill rubbed his face against her palm, a low whine rumbling from his chest.

"Undress."

Faster than Teddy thought possible, Bill yanked open his trousers and shoved them down over his hips, falling back onto his arse to kick his legs free before flinging the trousers across the room. No pants, Teddy thought dimly. His heart pounded as he watched Bill scramble back onto his knees, pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it the way of his trousers before he looked back to Fleur.

Fleur smiled. "Good. Now turn around."

Bill spun on the spot and dropped his elbows to the bed, his arse thrust into the air, and Teddy's breath caught. He couldn't decide if he'd rather join Fleur in front of the bed to get a better look at Bill's arse, or shift forward to try to get his cock closer to Bill's mouth.

Fleur made up his mind for him. "Teddy, get on your knees in front of my husband."

Teddy nodded hurriedly and sat up on his knees, shuffling closer until he was directly in front of Bill. A whimper pushed its way between his lips when Bill growled, arching his neck to rub his nose along the outline of Teddy's cock, swollen behind the fly of Teddy's trousers, and Teddy's hips thrust forward to meet his mouth.

Fleur laughed. "Not yet, boys," she said teasingly as she pulled Bill's hips to the edge of the bed. She bent down and when she straightened there was a small bottle of clear fluid clasped in her hand. That's when it hit Teddy: He was going to watch Bill get fucked. By his wife.

Fleur caught Teddy's eye and winked. "My Bill loves to have his arse filled, don't you Bill?" Bill moaned, tucking his head into the crook of his elbow and pushing his arse farther in the air, and Fleur laughed again. She flipped open the cap to the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto her fingers, rubbing the slippery fluid across the pads of her fingers with her thumb.

Teddy watched mesmerized as the liquid slid across Fleur's fingers. He had no interest in women, but he was hard as a rock at the prospect of watching a man he'd been lusting after for years get fucked by one. It was enough to screw with his head.

There wasn't time to dwell, however, because the next moment Fleur was pushing a slick finger inside Bill's arse, whispering in French as Bill bucked and moaned beneath her. From where he knelt on the bed, Teddy could see Fleur's fingers each time they pulled free from Bill's body, slick and wet before she pushed them back in, adding a second finger and then a third to stretch Bill wider. Teddy's cock throbbed painfully and he desperately wanted to take off his trousers, but he was afraid to act without Fleur's say so, scared to upset whatever strange rhythm had developed between the three of them.

Just then Fleur looked up at him and smiled. "Undo your trousers, Teddy. But don't take them off." Teddy's hands immediately flew to the fastenings, and in the back of his mind he wondered if Fleur was using Legilimency. Or perhaps it was a Veela thing. Though he honestly didn't care what it was when he pushed down his pants and his cock finally sprang free, and Teddy let out a grateful sigh as relief flooded his body.

Fleur's tinkling laughter recaptured his attention. "Closer, Teddy." Teddy moved forward on his knees until he was hovering right above Bill. Bill licked his lips and Teddy's hips thrust involuntarily. "Good. Now tease him, but don't let it in his mouth. And be careful, Bill can be very tricky."

Teddy and Bill whined in chorus, much to Fleur's apparent delight, before Teddy wrapped his fist around his cock. He squeezed hard, afraid he might actually come on the spot, and titled his hips forward enough to rub the head across Bill's lips. Bill groaned, and hot air ghosted over the head of Teddy's cock before a warm, wet tongue swiped at his slit. Teddy's hips bucked, air whistling between his teeth at the sudden sensation before he heard the loud, hard smack of skin on skin. Bill's body jerked and Teddy looked up just as Fleur lifted her hand from Bill's arse, a violent red mark swallowing freckles and pale skin.

Fleur met Teddy's eye and smiled slyly. "I told you."

Teddy nodded dumbly and looked back down at Bill, the hungry, open look on his face making Teddy's stomach clench. He squeezed his cock again before fisting his other hand in the back of Bill's hair, glancing at Fleur to check that it was okay. At her nod, he pulled Bill toward his cock, rubbing the head of his prick all over Bill's mouth and cheeks.

"Good, Teddy. Be ready to fill his mouth in a minute. Bill's always so loud during this part." Confused, Teddy glanced up to find Fleur stroking her cock, spreading lube around the shaft with her fist. He swallowed hard and nodded, his hand going slack in Bill's hair as he watched her line herself up with Bill's hole.

Fleur slowly started to press forward and Bill's loud moans set Teddy on his own task. He tightened his grip on Bill's hair and Bill's lips fell open immediately. Teddy had to look away, squeezing his eyes shut in another attempt to stave off orgasm, before he turned back to Bill and slowly slid the tip of his cock against Bill's outstretched tongue.

Bill closed his lips around the head of Teddy's cock and sucked, and Teddy's knees buckled as he cried out, tugging hard on Bill's hair to catch his balance. Bill's mouth was soft and wet and so tight around his prick, and there was no way Teddy was going to last as long as he wanted. He glanced up and his orgasm lurched even closer at the sight of Fleur steadily fucking Bill, her hips snapping against his upturned arse. She paused to adjust her grip on his thighs before she thrust up again hard, and Bill's throat tightened around Teddy's cock as he groaned.

Teddy's own moan drowned out Bill's, and he tore his eyes from Fleur to concentrate on the image of his cock pushing between Bill's lips. He felt the familiar tightening low in his belly and he sped up his thrusts, wanting to get his cock as far down Bill's throat as possible. Bill hummed his approval, his body rocking in time with Fleur's hips, forcing him to take Teddy's prick deeper, and a steady stream of nonsense issued from Teddy's lips as he pistoned his cock in and out of Bill's mouth.

Bill looked up at him, his lips tightening around Teddy's cock as their eyes locked, and Teddy came hard, fist clenching in Bill's hair as he emptied himself down Bill's throat with a strangled cry.

Spent, Teddy fell back onto the bed panting hard. He watched in a daze as Fleur continued to fuck Bill, her fingers pressing white circles into his hips as she thrust into him over and over. Her face was flushed and her hairline damp with sweat, the straps of her bra falling down her shoulders as she fucked Bill faster. Finally, she pressed her hips forward and ground hard against Bill's arse as she came, shouting in French as she dug her fingernails into Bill's thighs.

Bill whined when Fleur pulled out a moment later, and she laughed breathily as he thrust his hips aimlessly in the air, his cock still hard and red against his belly. Fleur turned to Teddy and smiled. "Bill doesn't get to come yet. But I think we will find a use for him later, yes?" she asked with a wink.

Teddy nodded dumbly, watching as Bill carefully stretched out on his stomach, easing his crotch down onto the mattress with a wince. When he was finally settled he looked up at Teddy with a sheepish smile. "So, Ted, you think you might be interested in curse breaking?"

Teddy laughed a little hysterically, thinking about a future of wild sex with his not-quite-uncle and his not-quite-uncle's wife. He looked between Bill and Fleur and grinned. "Can I keep my hair blue?"

~


End file.
